


Coloring My Love

by Scrib_hneoir



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, First Real Kiss, Fluff, M/M, aka what happens that episode 5 doesnt show us, takes place in canon, very minor references to bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_hneoir/pseuds/Scrib_hneoir
Summary: “What happened is no one’s fault. The day I lost my legs I…  I lost myself, and… I lost you.” He heaved a sigh, feeling guilt settling down next to everything else. “I’m glad I found both of those things again.”





	Coloring My Love

**Author's Note:**

> look there's only 27 works for this fandom here and none of them were about what MUST have happened after that fade-to-black in episode 5, so you know I had to do it to 'em
> 
> title is a reference to the song [Painted Cup by Johan Glossner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-QBN2bC-rU)

Against the permeating odor of the waterways — damp stone, mold in every crack, slime creeping over the rim of the duct — Inoue could only smell Katsuta’s cologne. It had faded over the hours of school and running through the waterways, but Inoue could still pick it out. It clung to Katsuta’s neck and hair, and now Inoue could inhale as much as he wanted as Katsuta piggybacked him back to the police and Akechi. It was an earthy smell, like upturned dirt and freshly planted tulip bulbs -

“Tulip season already?” Inoue murmured, pressing his nose against Katsuta’s shoulder.

“Spring came early,” Katsuta replied, voice vibrating through his throat and under Inoue’s hands. “Everyone is pretty busy with exams, so I took the extra time to get them started.”

“You really never give yourself a break, do you?”

“Considering I didn’t call out of work, I might find myself with more free time on account of me being out of a job.”

“More time to plant flowers, I suppose?”

Something of a laugh escaped Katsuta’s lips. “To be honest I had… other plans.”

“Oh?” Inoue adjusted his arms and Katsuta shifted his hold on Inoue’s legs. Despite still being pretty damp from almost drowning, Katuta made Inoue’s forget he was cold — Katsuta had always let off a natural heat that warmed Inoue anywhere, even now. “And what plan was that?”

Katsuta’s pace slowed and Inoue wondered if he was getting tired.

“Uh, well that kinda depends on you, actually.”

Taken aback, Inoue could only say, “Me?”

“…Yeah. If you’re… going back into physical therapy like you mentioned earlier, I thought I might help like I never - ”

“Katsuta, put me down.”

“Wh-what? Do you need to call Ake - ?”

“Just hurry up and do it.”

Silently, Katsuta did as told. He had always been good at taking orders, which was how Inoue had first come to respect him. Inoue preferred working with people who knew when it was time to do as told and when it was time to break the rules, and Katsuta was one such person. Their early days in the Boys’ Detective Club had been smooth sailing — it was a symbiotic relationship, really. Inoue was good at giving orders and Katsuta was good at taking them.

Inoue wasn’t thrilled about being on the cold, wet ground again so he grabbed Katsuta’s retreating hand and again ordered, “Get on you knees, the ground is cold.”

“What are you doing?” Katsuta asked even as he complied, confusion clear on his face as he helped pull Inoue’s legs around his own so that Inoue was basically sitting in his lap.

“I hate the cliche, but I’m doing something I should have done a long time ago,” was all Inoue gave in lieu of response. Without further warning to Katsuta, Inoue slid his hands through Katsuta’s hair and pulled his head close until their lips were hovering a centimeter away. Katsuta was the one who halted and Inoue knew why: he hadn’t ordered it.

“Inoue, are you sure - ”

“Kiss me, Masaharu,” Inoue interrupted, dimly aware that his voice was getting gravely from dehydration (ironically), fatigue, and… He knew what else, but refused to put a label on it until he knew how Katsuta felt. “Kiss me how you’ve wanted to since the accident.”

Inoue loved a lot of things about Katsuta, and one of them was how well he took orders. Even now, in the dark, slimy waterways post a near-death experience and a direct confrontation with Faces, Katsuta only had mind for Inoue. Inoue was the same, thoroughly enjoying how Inoue pushed him back against the wall, wrapping one strong arm around Inoue’s back for support while the other gently brushed Inoue’s cheek. Katsuta’s inexperienced tongue pushed into Inoue’s mouth and Inoue’s own inexperience pushed back.

They had only kissed twice in the past — the first time after their first tennis championship victory. It had been on the court in front of twenty cameras and both had brushed it aside as hyped celebration. The second time had been right before the accident. They had been walking home eating icecream, an almost fantasy-esque setting. With the sun gleaming behind them it was as if the opportunity had presented itself on a golden platter.

Inoue blamed that kiss on his actions not an hour later, not knowing that in an hour he’d never walk properly again. When Akechi had said there’d be guns of course Inoue hadn’t wanted Katsuta to come. In hindsight, Inoue supposed Katsuta must have felt the same.

But now they kissed feverently as if to make up for all the lost time. Inoue dug his fingers into Katsuta’s scalp to keep them as close as they were while Katsuta kept pushing and pushing Inoue against the wall, as if he wanted to swallow Inoue whole. Katsuta’s hand that had started off gently caressing Inoue’s face now pressed a thumb at the corner of Inoue’s mouth. As Katsuta planted burning kiss after burning kiss away from Inoue’s lips and down his neck, Katsuta’s thumb pushed into Inoue’s mouth and Inoue welcomed it.

Not even the cold wall offered relief to the heat washing across Inoue’s body. His weak legs squirmed against Katsuta’s sides as his body instinctively sought for a release of the heat pooling in his stomach and between his legs. He knew Katsuta could feel the pressure growing there, assuming so since Inoue could feel Katsuta’s as well. Inoue wasn’t sure what they were going to do about that considering they were in the middle of the city’s waterways and the police were sure to find them sooner or later to make sure they were alright. Inoue fought through his fogged brain for a solution to this, but that was exceedingly difficult with Katsuta’s sucking at the tender flesh of his neck.

“K-Katsuta,” Inoue managed to say, fingers curling into Katsuta’s collar. “We should go. Finish… finish this somewhere else.”

“Mm, but you started this didn’t you?” Katsuta murmured, pressing his nose right under Inoue’s ear and Inoue felt his resolution vanish in a puff of smoke at that — what a perfect time for Katsuta to break a rule. Ashamed to admit, what Inoue could only describe as a mewl escaped his lips and he felt Katsuta grin against his skin. “Would you like me to do that more?”

A “yes” next escaped Inoue. Katsuta’s teeth bit down on the tense flesh in the crook between Inoue’s jaw and neck and Inoue once more groaned in a way he could only call shameful. As much as he hated the sounds he made, however, it only seemed to egg Katsuta on to do it more and fiercer. The more Katsuta kissed and bit under either of Inoue’s ears, the more Inoue could feel himself growing hard; likewise, the more he moaned at the sensation, the more he could feel Katsuta getting harder beneath him — sitting in Katsuta lap really did have some perks, Inoue would have to remember that.

“Masaharu,” Inoue finally managed to gasp, fingers digging into Katsuta’s chin to raise his head. “Kiss me here again.” Katsuta didn’t hesitate — when given an order, he never did. Katsuta pressed up against Inoue again, kissing him with a fever that Inoue matched. When Inoue felt Katsuta’s tongue again he better knew how to handle it. Inoue tilted their heads to an angle that made the kiss just that much deeper.

When they pulled apart to catch deeper breaths that they couldn’t get from breathing through their noses, Inoue finally got a good look at Katsuta’s face. It was flushed dark, dark red even in the already dim waterways. His short, chocolate hair was sticking up in every direction from where Inoue had pulled at it for however long they had kissed. Inoue deducted he didn’t look much better, especially since he was sporting at least six hickies.

But what really drew Inoue’s attention was how bright Katsuta was smiling, his grin pulled ear to ear and showing off every possible tooth. Inoue couldn’t think of a time since the accident that Katsuta had smiled so widely and purely. In the dark waterways he seemed to illuminate everything.

Inoue pressed a thumb to Katsuta’s cheek, gently circling it, loving the feeling of the taught, smiling muscles at work. Katsuta leaned into the touch, smile mellowing out to something more serene. He hummed a couple words before leaning in to touch their foreheads. Inoue paused to realize that he was smiling just as wide if not more so than Katsuta.

“I’m… really in love with you, you know?” Katsuta murmured, one hand cradling the back of Inoue’s head while the other supported his back, and Inoue was the safest he had ever felt. He never wanted to stand and leave this embrace. He didn’t even want to think of leaving only to report to Akechi (even if he was curious of Kobayashi’s condition). “I should have said it sooner, but I thought… you hadn’t forgiven me.”

Inoue shook his head. “What happened is no one’s fault. The day I lost my legs I…  I lost myself, and… I lost you.” He heaved a sigh, feeling guilt settling down next to the euphoria of the kiss. “I’m glad I found both of those things again.”

“You have odd ways of expression affection, but… your words mean so much to me, I hope you know that.” Katsuta leaned forward to land a peck against Inoue’s lips. “Now we should probably take care of, uh, other things before the police find us.”

A rumble of a laugh escaped Inoue’s lips. “If I could, I’d stop time and give us all the time in the world. We… have a lot of catching up to do.” He lifted his other hand to Katsuta’s face. “Kiss me like no tomorrow, Masaharu. Make time stop.”

Katsuta only grunted happily in reply before leaning forward once more.

**Author's Note:**

> it was basically 1k words of kissing and yeah I wish it was longer too >:/
> 
> also this will probably be the only obscure fandom work I ever post oh well... though I might be inspired to write the Adult Version of this if I feel so inspired because like damn... Inoue/Katsuta is the best relationship in that entire show smh


End file.
